1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy playsets and more particularly to toy playsets that have an elevator for raising and lowering a toy figure between one level and another.
2. Background Art
Toy playsets for use with a variety of toy figures and accessories have long been popular playthings. One feature found in such playsets is an elevator, usually child powered, for moving toy figures between levels. Thus, for example, in the castle playset disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,967 there is a turntable 66 and an elevator platform 80 each of which are moveable up and down along a helically spiraled pole extending between upper and lower levels. Additional examples of elevators for raising and lowering toy figures are found in Kenner's Ewok Village Action Playset, Mattel's Barbie Townhouse, Mattel's Secret Wars Tower of Doom and Mattel's Masters of the Universe Castle Grayskull. Nevertheless, there remains a need for relatively simple to use and entertaining elevators for transporting toy figures in playsets.